1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multilayer resist process pattern-forming method and a multilayer resist process inorganic film-forming composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
A reduction in processing size has progressed by utilizing a multilayer resist process in order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices and the like. The multilayer resist process includes forming an inorganic film using an inorganic material, applying a resist composition to the inorganic film to form a resist film that differs in etching selectivity ratio from the inorganic film, transferring a mask pattern to the resist film via exposure, and developing the resist film using a developer to form a resist pattern. The resist pattern is then transferred to the inorganic film by dry etching, and the pattern of the inorganic film is transferred to the substrate to form the desired pattern on the substrate.
The thickness of the resist film used for the multilayer resist process has been increasingly reduced in order to more finely process the substrate. Therefore, an inorganic film that achieves a higher etching selectivity ratio has been desired, and use of a metal-containing inorganic film has been studied (see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-275820, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-343767, and WO2006/40956).